


the risks we take (so bold and fearless)

by mildlyobsessive



Series: summer days (drifting away) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, But whatever, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Stress Relief, ish, like ten, or not that late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know? I think I'll just major in death."</p><p>"I don't think that's a thing."</p><p>"No? Well, it should be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the risks we take (so bold and fearless)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even really a fic its a conversation I had about two hours ago and I thought the setting was nice juxtaposed against the mood and here we are. Also I can't sleep because the idea of school's lowkey stressing me out. Okay that's all.
> 
>  
> 
> And the title's from slowtown because that's a very appropriate song

They sit on a bench at their town's annual fair, criss-cross-apple-sauce with blunt plastic digging into their knees.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"With what?"

"Everything. My life."

"I don't know."

"And, Jesus, college is getting so close. Where am I going to go? What am I going to major in?"

"I don't know."

They lean back.

"Y'know? I'll think I'll just major in death."

"I don't think that's a thing."

"No? Well, it should be."

The rides whir and the children laugh and everything moves much too quickly for their liking.


End file.
